A Promise To Protect Her
by fanficgirl78
Summary: Kensi is not an agent in this. Deeks is still with LAPD. Kensi is on the run from her husband.


A Promise to Protect Her

Kens has been married to Jack Simon for two years now. Jack and Kensi are expecting there first baby. Kensi is seven months pregnant. Jack and Kens are just finishing up with the baby room. Jack has PTSD issues.

One night Jack and Kensi are sitting on the sofa. Jack leans down to her stomach and says to the baby "hello, baby I can't wait to meet you and hope you can make me feel better." Kensi says "I still think you should go and talk to somebody." Jack says "I will not talk to anybody." "Because I believe this baby will heal me and make me better. But Kensi know that's not going to happen. Jack has never wanted any help with his PTSD. Kensi says "the baby room looks great by the way."

One month later Kens is eight months pregnant. Kensi can tell that Jack is becoming angrier and controlling her. Jack has slapped her once. Jack says "I'm your husband. You are my wife now and forever in all ways that count. Two weeks later Kensi has been doing a lot of thinking. She realizes that Jack will never get any help at all with his PTSD. One day when Kensi knows that Jack is work. Kensi packs a duffel bag and a suitcase. By 3:00p.m. Kensi is ready and fleeing and she realizes she has to protect her baby.

Kensi arrives in Los Angeles at about 8:00p.m. Kensi finds a park to relax for awhile so she sits down on a bench. Kensi starts to crying if she did the right thing or not. Detective Marty Deeks is walking in the park. Kensi stands up but feels dizzy and next thing she faints to the ground. Deeks sees this woman on the ground and runs to her. Deeks kneels down and checks her pulse. Deeks says "Miss wake up. Are you okay?" Deeks can see bruises on her. Kensi wakes up. Deeks says "I'm Detective Marty Deeks from LAPD and showed his badge to her. Deeks says "are you okay, I'm taking you to the hospital to get checked out. Kensi says "no, I'm fine. I just overdid it today. Deeks realizes she's too tired and worn out to talk. Kensi says "where is the closet motel?" Deeks says "no, way I'm letting you go to a motel by yourself in your condition. If you fell you might not be able to get to a phone. "You are coming back to my place." Kensi says "Alright, I'm way too tired to argue with you. Deeks grabbed her suitcase and bag.

Deeks and Kensi walked into his house. Kensi says "I just want to go to bed"! Deeks showed her to the guest bedroom. Kensi says "Thank you for all you have done." Kensi got ready for bed and fell to sleep fast. Deeks went to bed himself but laid awake for awhile just thinking about her and those bruises he saw. Hopefully in the morning they can have a long talk and she will open up to him. By 1:00a.m. Deeks finally fell to sleep.

The next morning came. Deeks got up and made breakfast. Then Kensi came down. Deeks says "I made you a good breakfast for you and your baby. She ate. Kensi says "thank you that was very good." Deeks says "we need to have a talk. Let's go out to the living room.

Deeks and Kensi walk out to the living room. Kensi sits down. Deeks says Look, I'm a detective and a good one. I've seen bruises like the ones you you're wearing and they don't come from car crashes. If you don't talk to me. I can't help you. I will do everything if I can to help you but you have to talk to me." "Are you on the run from an abusive husband? Kensi starts to cry. Kensi says "yes, I couldn't take it anymore. I have to protect my baby. He thought this baby would cure his PTSD. Deeks says "when are you due"? Kensi says "two weeks." Deeks says "You are safe here. No one's going to hurt you again. I promise you that. I promise to God that I will protect you and your baby." Kensi says "he really wanted this baby. I'm afraid he will find me and take the baby away from me." Deeks says "I won't let that happen." "I will get this guy I promise with all of my heart and he will go to jail and he will never hurt you again." Now how are you on baby supplies? Kensi says "well I grabbed what I could but a lot I still need. Deeks says "how about we go shopping." Kensi says "alright." An hour later they left. Deeks bought a bassinet and a car seat. Kensi says "you didn't have to buy that for me." Deeks says "I wanted too. They came home. Kens says "I think we are good for awhile.

A week later, one day Deeks is at work. Kensi is not feeling well. But she knew that Deeks would be home at 5:00. At 4:00 now Kensi realizes she has been having contractions. Then at 5:00 Deeks walked in. Deeks says "Kensi, are you okay?" Kensi says "no, I have been having contractions I think. Deeks says "okay let's time them". Kensi got a contraction and he timed it. Deeks says "they are pretty close." Deeks is trying to remember back from his medical training. Deeks talked to a 911 dispatch and it's all coming back to him now. Deeks realizes he may have to deliver this baby. Deeks says "I think you are very close to delivering lets get you to the bedroom.

Deeks and Kensi went to the bedroom. Kensi lay down on the bed. Deeks says " take off your pants and underwear. Deeks went and washed his hands and got towels. Deeks laid a sheet over Kensi's raised knees. Deeks says "I have to check you." Kensi says "you're not a doctor." Deeks says "I had medical training in the police academy. Deeks looks under the sheet. Deeks says "I can see the head." On your next contraction push. Kensi pushed, pushed, and pushed. Kensi says "I'm too tired I can't do this anymore." Deeks says "come on you can do this. Give me a couple big pushes. Kensi pushed and pushed and the baby slipped out in Deeks's hands. Deeks cuts the cord. Deeks says "you have a beautiful baby girl." But then the ambulance came. Kensi says "will you come to the hospital with me?" Deeks says "of course I will meet you there. Deeks helped emt's with Kensi.

Deeks followed the ambulance to the hospital. Deeks is waiting until she's getting done being examined. The doctor talked to Deeks. Deeks went into Kensi's room. Deeks says "how are you feeling, wait stupid question? Kensi says "like I gave birth without drugs. Deeks says "I talked to the doctor and you and your baby are going to be fine. Kensi says "how do I thank you for what you did." Deeks says "no need just glad I was there to help." "What are you going to name her?" Kensi says "Emma Katherine." Deeks says "good name." I will let you get some sleep.

Two days later Deeks brought Kensi and Emma back to his place. Deeks decided to take some time off to help Kensi. Deeks is watching Kensi feeding Emma. He looked at them. He wanted to take care of them and he wished they were his family.

Two weeks later Jack Simon knows that Kensi has gone to L.A. One night Kensi says "I'm taking Emma and going for a walk we will be back shortly. Deeks says "not sure if that's great idea." Kensi says "we will be fine."

Kensi puts Emma in her stroller and walks out of the house. Kensi is walking with Emma in the stroller. And it is starting to get dark. Someone comes up behind Kensi and puts something over mouth. The person takes Emma. Deeks thinks it was stupid for her to go out by herself at night. He grabs his phone and goes out looking for her.

Deeks walks a block and sees Kensi on the ground. Deeks looks in the stroller and says "damn it." Kensi starts to wake up. Kensi looks in the stroller and screams "No". "Where is my baby." "My baby is gone." "Why would someone take her? She's only two weeks old. "What if she's hungry or cold or… Deeks says "Kensi, stop look at me. I'm going to find her. I swear to you I will find her." Kensi says "do you promise? Deeks says "I promise I don't who took her or why but I'm going to do everything in my power to get your daughter back. "Come on lets go back to the house. Deeks calls the PD and tells them to send out an Amber Alert.

They walk into the house. Deeks says "sit you have to calm down and relax? Kensi says "how can I relax when my baby is missing." Deeks says "the police are out there looking. Kensi says "I don't want to live without her she's my life." Deeks says "don't say that. Deeks sits down by her and hugged her. "Now are you going to be okay if I go out there too?" Kensi says "I will come with you." Deeks says "no, you just gave birth two weeks ago. Please stay put. I will call you and check on you. You eat and sleep to keep up your strength." Deeks left the house but hated doing it and leaving her alone. Deeks and other cops are checking everywhere. Deeks is calling Kensi every two hours and reassures her he will find her baby.

Twenty-four hours later Deeks realizes he has to stay with her now. Deeks can tell she is having an emotional breakdown. Deeks hugs her. Deeks says "I will find Emma, please don't worry. Then Deeks kisses Kensi a long kiss. But pulls away. Deeks says "I'm sorry. That should have not happened." Kensi says "it's okay I liked it. Deeks says "come on why don't you get some rest. Kensi leans her head on his shoulder and she fell to sleep.

Two days later Deeks gets a phone call with a lead. Deeks says "this is a lead that I have to check out. I will be back later. Deeks left. Deeks went to this motel where the lead came from. Deeks and cops busted in a room. Deeks sees a guy with a baby. He knows it's Emma. Deeks guesses this must be Jack Simon. The cops arrest Jack Simon. Deeks picks up Emma. Deeks says "your mommy can't wait to see you.

Then Deeks and Emma walk into the house. Kensi says "you found her. How can I thank you! Kensi kisses him a long passionate kiss. For the rest of the day Deeks and Kensi spend time with Emma. Deeks can't help but wish they were his family.

Five weeks later Kensi says "I think it's time we find a place of our own." Deeks says "no, I want you and Emma to stay." "I have everything I need right here." Kensi says "what do you mean?" Deeks says "I'm in love with you and Emma. I think I fell in love with you the minute I saw you and I knew you needed help and needed to someone to take care of you. Kensi says "I'm in love with you too. My divorce from Jack should be final in a few weeks." Deeks, I want you to carry me upstairs and make love to me." Deeks says "are you sure?" Kensi says "yes." Deeks carries Kensi upstairs to his bed where for the next 2 hours made passionate love to each other.

Two weeks later he divorce is final and she is a free woman. One night they went to a movie together. Another night they went to a dance and danced a lot. Deeks gets down on one knee. Deeks says "I know this might be a little fast but I love you and Emma so much. Will you marry me? Kensi says "yes, I will marry you". She kissed him. They went home. A few days later they start house hunting his house isn't big enough for the family they want to have.

One year later came there wedding day. Marty and Kensi are husband and wife. They had a reception and a dance. The next morning they went on there honeymoon to Hawaii and took Emma with. Two weeks later they came back.

Six months later Kensi learns she is pregnant. Kensi had gone to the doctor. Kensi says to her husband "Honey, I'm pregnant with our baby." Deeks hugs her and lifts her up from the floor.

Kensi is four month pregnant. One day she had a check-up. Deeks went with her. The doctor is doing a ultrasound and says "I see two babies. You are having twins." You want to know the sexes? Kensi says "yes." The doctor says "a girl and a boy." They are happy. They finished up and left.

Five months later she is nine months pregnant. One day she went into labor and they went to the hospital. A few hours later they go up to the delivery room. The doctor delivers a girl and a boy. Kensi is holding them. Kensi says "how about Ava Lucy and Zachary Logan. Deeks says "love the names." "I love you all so much. I'm glad you came into my life." Kensi says "I love you too very much. Deeks kisses Kensi and his children.

THE END


End file.
